Awards and Medals of the New Pacific Order
This is a list of all the Awards & Medals used by the New Pacific Order. Imperial Awards The Imperial Awards are a series of five different medals that were first awarded on 25 April 2007. They are designed to celebrate Pacifican achievement and innovation, commissioned after the end of Great War III following the Order's victory over Aegis. There have only been three award ceremonies throughout all of Pacifica's history, once in 2007, another time in 2008 and again in 2010. Each medal is for a particular field. The Pacifican Chancellor's Medal is awarded for those Pacifican's who show an excellence in innovation and desire to improve Pacifica through whatever department they are involved in. These Pacificans are hard working and tireless in their drive to better the alliance without actively seeking reward for themselves. The following have been awarded the Pacifican Chancellor's Medal. The Pacifican Medal for Economic Excellence is awarded to those in the field of finance - specifically the Bank and the Tech Corp. These people oversee the transfer of billions of Francos and hundreds of thousands of units of tech throughout all of the Pacifica, in a bid to make the alliance stronger. Without these hard working men and women, the tech and money would not flow as well as it does to this day. The following people have been awarded the Pacifican Medal for Economic Excellence. The Order of Pacifica Medal is given to those who excel in the Military area of Pacifica, including the Military Command, the Military Intelligence and Praetorian Guard. The Military Command of the Order is one the oldest institutions, and following the victories of Great War II and Great War III, the Military stood as a pinnacle of the Order's organisation and dedication. Even after these times however, the Military remained flexible, adapting to different needs and changing over time when required. The following have been awarded the Order of Pacifica Medal. The Pacifican Medal for Diplomatic Excellence recognizes those in the field of Diplomatics, including the building and maintainanence of relationships with the Order's allies. Prior to Great War II, the Diplomatic Corps had spent time building up friendships with alliances that would eventually come together to form the World Unity Treaty, who would also be instrumental in the later victories in Great Wars II and III. Everyone in the Diplomatic Corps at the different levels, from the Legates to the Special Envoys and down to the Ambassadors helps to maintain the Diplomatic Corp, and whenever necessary helping to improve the Corp. The following have been award the Pacifican Medal for Diplomatic Excellence. The Pacifican Citadel Medal is awarded for excellence in work within the Orders Internal Affairs departments, among those include the Recruitment Corp and the Mentor Corp, as well as the Academy which is not necessarily counted as Internal Affairs., each playing a special part in maintaining a strong Pacifica. For example, the Recruiting Corps brings new blood to the gates of Pacifica, where the members of the Academy vet them before deciding to accept or deny them. If a person is successful in gaining membership within Pacfica then the Mentor Corp is there to help them. But the IA departments have undergone constant change to update and reinvent themselves, to continue the excellent work they do. The following have been award the Pacifican Citadel Medal. Military Awards Military Command Awards Note: War Ribbons are not covered in this section, see Military Command of the New Pacific Order Pacifican's Light The Pacifican's Light award is a medal awarded by the High Command of Pacifica to distinct members of Pacifica's Military, who over their length of service have showed a drive to improve Pacifica's military to make it even more efficient and effective. The award is one of the rarer ones handed out, having been done so only a few times in its history since it's inception on the orders of Umbrae Noctem and Koona in late 2007. To date, the award has been handed out to Lts, Colonels, a General. A former Cryptographer in the Military Intelligence was also recognised for the work he had preformed. The following have been awarded this medal: Pacifica Outstanding Unit Award The Pacifica Outstanding Unit Award was created to recognize any unit of the New Pacific Order which performs exceptionally meritorious service, accomplishes specific acts of Outstanding achievement, excels in combat operations against an armed enemy of Pacifica, or conducts with distinction military operations involving conflict with, or exposure to, a hostile action by any opposing foreign force. The Award was first given to The Executor Squad by Umbrae Noctem for their accomplishments and dedication during the FAN-WUT War. Umbrae Noctem notes that . On March 15, 2008, the Enforcer Squads of Gamma and Delta Battalions received the Pacifica Outstanding Unit Award for their extremely effective dual squad system. The Delta Enforcers were able to bring their enemies down to the strength level of their Gamma Brethren, who would continuously demolish the targets. At the time, members of the Delta Enforcers were Pot Face, King William, Kurusetra, Weirdgus, Directorate, and hahne59. The Gamma Enforcers were Necromancer V4L, Emperor NortonI, and Seamus MacHenry. The Apocalypse Squad received the Award on September 1, 2008. It was recognized for uniting some of the most skilled members of Pacifica in military warfare to destroy their enemies. At the time, Tsar Kalashnikov, Umbrae Noctem, Arcades057, DarkMistress, Mary the Fantabulous, and TrotskysRevenge were members of the Apocalypse Squad. Most recently, the Pacifica Outstanding Unit Award we given to Operation: Alpha Super Soldier. This Squad functioned as a strike team to deal those rogue countries who chose to purposely remain at a low nation strength in order to harass the younger nations of the NPO. Members of Operation: Alpha Super Soldier were sirrontail, Mayuri, Colt 45, Nastynate, Stone Dragon, North Cascadia, Miterin, and Trigon. Military Intelligence Awards Military Intelligence Service Awards The Military Intelligence Service Awards are awarded for Twenty-Four, Twelve and Six continuous months of service in the Military Intelligence Directorate. They are announced annually every August by the Intelligence Director. The following recipients have been awarded the Military Intelligence Monthly Service Award: 24 Months of Service Award recipient 12 Months of Service Award recipients 6 Months of Service Award recipients: Cryptographer Monthly Award The Cryptographer Monthly Award is a medal awarded by the Cryptographers of the Military Intelligence Directorate to the Intelligence Agent who deserves to be recognized for continually going above and beyond what is required of them in both work ethic and effort. The following recipients are listed in order in which they received the Cryptographer Monthly Award: Directors Achievement Medal The Directors Achievement Medal is a medal awarded by the Intelligence Director of Pacifica to the Intelligence Agent who has in their mind really put forth the extra effort in the last month contributing to the overwhelming success of the Military Intelligence Directorate with their dedication, immaculate attention to detail and outstanding work ethic.The following recipients are listed in order in which they received the Cryptographer Monthly Award: Weekly Intel Awards The Weekly Intel Awards were created to reward hard work and high activity from anyone within the Directorate every week. Praetorian Guard Awards Praetorian Light The Praetorian Light award is a medal awarded by the High Command of Pacifica to distinguished retiring Praetorians who had commendable service to the Emperor and the Praetorian guard throughout their time in the Guard. This medal was awarded to the following former Praetorians: Praetorian Guard Service Awards These service awards may be carried by the following Praetorians: Mentor Awards The Sir Donald R Deamon Badge of Excellence The The Sir Donald R Deamon Badge of Excellence was created by Sir Donald R Daemon and given to the following Mentors for their outstanding service and merit and to recognize them for their hard work in the Mentor Corps. It is no longer awarded. The following have been awarded this medal: Mentor Award of Recognition The Mentor Award of Recognition was created for the purpose of rewarding mentors for their hard work and overall diligence in the Mentor Corps. It is awarded by the Chief Mentor. The Mentor Award of Recognition has yet to be awarded. Mentor Months of Service Award The Mentor Months of Service Award were awarded by Qazzian to acknowledge the hard work that is done by the Mentor Corps. The following recipients have been given the Award: 12 Month Award: 9 Month Award: 6 Month Award: 3 Month Award: Recruiter Corps Awards Honorary Awards The Honorary Awards of the New Pacific Order's Recruiting Corps were created by the Chief of Recruitment, Tombed in the summer of 2009 to reward the extremely hard working and dedicated members of the Recruiting Corps. To date they have only been awarded to Talent Agents and Headhunters. The MRM has typically been awarded to Talent Agents while the DRC has primarily been awarded to Headhunters. The Distinguished Recruiters Cross is awarded to those who have shown great amounts of dedication to the Recruiting Corps over a long period. The following recruiters have been awarded the Distinguished Recruiters Cross. The Meritorious Recruiters Medal is awarded to those who have shown great work ethic in the RC. The following recruiters have been awarded the Meritorious Recruiters Medal. Monthly Awards Every month the Head Hunters and Talent Agents of the Recruiting Corps add up who has sent the most messages to new nations as well as listed nations. Then they announce the recruiters who have sent the most messages in both divisions. The two Recruits and Members Monthly Awards are no longer given out. They were for the most Recruits applying to Pacifica and the most recruits becoming NPO members respectively. The following recruiters have been awarded the Monthly Award for the most Recruits. The following recruiters have been awarded the Monthly Award for the most Members. The following recruiters have been awarded the Monthly Award for the most New Nations messaged. The following recruiters have been awarded the Monthly Award for the most List Nations messaged. Recruiting Competition Awards The Intense Influx Awards were awarded for participation and scoring 1st, 2nd and 3rd respectively in the Intense Influx Recruiting Competitions held throughout the Recruiting Corps' time. The Competitions were held so long ago records are few and far between. However two recipients of the Silver Award we found. The following recruiters have been awarded the Intense Influx Gold Award. The following recruiters have been awarded the Intense Influx Silver Award. The following recruiters have been awarded the Intense Influx Bronze Award. The November 2009 Recruitment Competition Award was a one time event in which counted the amount of applicants the recruiters drew to Pacifica. Contra won the Gold Medal Award with 6 applicants. Walt Schmidt won the Silver Medal Award with 5 applicants. math2 won the Bronze Medal Award with 3 applicants. Some of the other recruiters participating in the competition were Babyslate08 who came in fourth place with 2 applicants, and sharing fifth place was Bilrow, Jordanhazy and Sir Glen who all got 1 applicant. On November 30 2007 Sir Donald R. Deamon from Pacifica announced the Icecaps Cup Recruitment competition that the two sister orders New Pacific Order and the New Polar Order were having. It was a two week recruitment competition amongst themselves. It started December 1st and lasted for two weeks, at which time the total number of applicants each alliance had between that time would be tallied up and the winner announced. On December 17th with nearly a 3:1 recruitment ratio the competition ended with Pacifica having 156 applicants and Polaris having 47 applicants. Pacifica won and took home the Hot Ice Cup. As recognition for their excellent work the following Pacificans earned the Polar Icecaps Cup Award as a result. House Sitter Awards - File:Bronzesitter.png - File:Silversitter.png - File:Goldsitter.png Economic Awards Bank Awards The Bank of the New Pacific Order held its first award ceremony on 10 April 2008 to honor those who "over the last year have shown extreme loyalty, committment and fortitude while in the service of Pacifica." Since then, there has only been one other award ceremony, the Golden $ Ceremony held on 26 January 2010. The Banking Stars The First Class Banking Star is awarded to those who have consistently rendered outstanding services and unwavering dedication in the field of Economics or who have rendered services particularly in the field of alliance wide logistical support. The Second Class Banking Star is awarded to bankers who excel in any field of banking, be it service length, list compilation or aid management. The Banking Stars were first awarded on 10 April 2008, and again awarded on 26 January 2010. The Banking Star (First Class Honors) has been awarded to: The Banking Star (Second Class Honors) has been awarded to: The Badge for Banking Under Fire The Badge for Banking Under Fire was created during the Banking Award Ceremony in April 2008. However, it was not awarded until The Golden Dollar Ceremony of January 2010. It is awarded to those bankers who fought in a war and continued to give advice and aid to other members of the order. The Badge for Banking Under Fire has been awarded to: The Banking Cross The Banking Cross is the highest internal award given by the Pacific Bank. It recognizes those bankers who further the interests of The Order with their exceptional work maintaining and managing its financial assets. While it is generally awarded by bank leadership, in the January 2010 Golden $ Award Ceremony, the bankers gave this award to bank leaders Jasmine and Slovotsky. The Banking Cross has been awarded to Tech Corp Awards Tech Corps Service Medals The Tech Corps Service Medals are given for successfully completing a certain number of tech deals. Recipients of the Gold Medal have completed 20 deals, recipients of the Silver Medal have completed 15, and recipients of the Bronze Medal have completed 10. The Gold Trophy has been awarded to: The Silver Trophy has been awarded to: The Bronze Trophy has been awarded to: Distinguished Managers Award The Distinguished Managers Award is awarded for excellence in the Manager position of the Tech Corps. It has only been awarded in one ceremony, also marking the retirement of the recipients. The Distinguished Managers Award has been awarded to: Lifetime Excellence in Procuring Award The Lifetime Excellence in Procuring Award is given to those who provide long term service to the Tech Corps, delaying the growth of their own nation. To date, it has only been awarded once, during the 2010 August Revolution celebration. Gateborg received it after retiring from the Tech Corps as the senior most procurer, having completed 60 tech deals and sending out a total of 7000 units of Technology. The Lifetime Excellence in Procuring Award has been awarded to: Tech Corps Executive Medal for Excellence The Executives' Medal for Excellence in the Technology Corps recognizes effort, time, and work ethic put into the Tech Corps as an Executive. It has been awarded in two ceremonies, in which the resignation of the recipients was also announced. The Executives' Medal for Excellence has been awarded to: - File: DispatchersExcellence.png - File:Armageddon proc award.png - File:Armageddon dispatch award.png Media Awards The Media Leadership Award is awarded to those who have shown dedication and excellence in leading their respective divisions in the Media Corps. The following Pacificans have been awarded the Media Leadership Award: The Media Excellence Award is awarded to those who have shown excellence in their duties to the Media Corps. The following Pacificans have been awarded the Media Excellence Award: Wiki Division Awards The Wiki Managers Award was first awarded to Imperial Emperor September 28, 2009 by then-Wiki-Manager Brennan. In the announcement he described it's requirements in the following quote: The two recipients of the Wiki Managers Award are: Writing Division Awards - File:Goldenquill.jpg Vengashii, MaskofBlue - File:Thepacificpressawardforexcellence.jpg Vengashii, MaskofBlue Graphics Division Awards 28 december 2008 - File:GIMed.png recipients - seanjcl007, firemandave, Necromancer V4L - MCMed.png recipients - ColPanic, Imperial Emperor, Mask of Blue Awards from Defunct Departments Council Awards - File:OMM.jpg Ordo Moobius Muneris - more info here - File:Innovation rumble award.png - File:20Q.png SCS - File:SCS.png Category:New Pacific Order Category:Departments of the New Pacific Order Category:Images of the New Pacific Order